My Tri-color Magic!
My Tri-color Magic! is a fanime created by SparkleHime58. It currently has 4 episodes (counting parts of episodes as episodes themselves) and is planned to be about 20 episodes long. It is about a boy named Hiroshi Nakahara and how he finds himself in a magical girl conflict between good and evil. Series Synopsis Hiroshi Nakahara is an awkward 15-year-old boy from Kawa Island who doesn’t have many friends due to his awkward personality and poor ability at making first impressions. One day on a school field trip, he discovers that the two new girls in his class, Kagami Akiyama and Misato Fujioka, are magical girls. They need his help to more easily transform and switch between their three magical forms – mermaid, witch, and fairy. Strangely enough, the three other new girls in his class that had transferred the week before, Yumiko Mori, Sakura Koizumi, and Rei Sato, are also magical girls, but they are evil. Hiroshi, Kagami, and Misato need to stop them from retrieving the magical Tri-Stones that each possess the power of one of the three magical forms Tri-magic users. Hiroshi seems to find himself in near-death situations during missions often, but is always saved by a mysterious orange Tri-Magic user he calls his “savior”. However, no one but him believes this savior exists, because according to Kagami, she, Misato, Yumiko, Sakura, and Rei are the only people on Earth who possess magical Tri-Powers. Lore Kagami, Misato, Yumiko, Sakura, and Rei use a special kind of magic called Tri-magic. A Tri-magic user can possess the ability to transform into one or more of three magical forms – mermaid, witch, and fairy. Some Tri-magic users can use all three, but some, like Sakura, and Rei, are restricted to just one. Transforming into or switching between magical forms require intense concentration and is nearly impossible to do during battle. However, due to Yumiko, Sakura, and Rei’s dark energy, they are able to transform much more easily than Kagami and Misato. In order for Kagami and Misato to transform, they need Hiroshi’s help. By pressing the respected buttons on his Tri-Phone, he can make Kagami or Misato transform or change forms at will. He can also use his Tri-Phone to contact Kagami and Misato from a safe distance during battle on their Tri-watches. Hiroshi is the only person who possesses a Tri-phone. Characters Protagonists Hiroshi Nakahara – The main character of "My Tri-Color Magic!". He is Kagami and Misato’s new friend who helps them transform during missions. He is naïve, clumsy, and sensitive to those around him. Hiroshi always tries to show his appreciation for the people in his life who love and care about him. He likes to draw and hang around his mom’s restaurant in his spare time. Kagami Akiyama – The pink Tri-Magic user. Kagami is the most reliable in the group and is good at resolving conflicts in a calm and peaceful way. She is kind, motherly, and always values others above herself. Kagami, despite her warm demeanor, can become feisty and stubborn when she has to, especially when her friends are fighting or are in danger. In her spare time, she likes to sing and play soccer. Misato Fujioka – The yellow Tri-Magic user. Misato is always goofing off and telling jokes, and she likes to poke fun at Hiroshi. She is silly, creative, and also pretty lazy. Misato cares about her friends immensely but is too embarrassed to show it. In her spare time, she likes to eat and roller-skate. Antagonists Yumiko Mori – The blue evil Tri-Magic user, and the leader of the three. Yumiko carries herself like royalty and is very cocky, especially when it comes to her evil deeds. She is arrogant, ill-tempered, but also very generous. She may be rude to others, but she loves her friends very much. In her spare time, she likes to spend time with her cat, Muffin, and go shopping with her butler. Sakura Koizumi – The green evil Tri-Magic user. Sakura, despite being evil, is generally a very kind and gentle girl. She is shy, thoughtful, and a little cowardly. Despite her shyness, she warms up to people easily and is a very good listener. In her spare time, she likes to spend time in her garden and the park. Rei Sato – The purple evil Tri-Magic user. Rei doesn’t have much to say and is very blunt and to the point when she does. She is studious, protective, and extremely determined to reach her goals. Rei cares about her friends very much and will not hesitate to resort to extreme measures to destroy the obstacles in their path. In her spare time, she likes to play volleyball and spend time with her girlfriend, Sakura. ??? ''' – A mysterious person whom Yumiko, Sakura, and Rei are working for. They carry themselves calmly and slyly, but become bitter and nasty the second something doesn’t go their way. They want the Tri-Stones and the energy they possess for an unknown reason, and have sent Yumiko, Sakura, and Rei to retrieve them. Not much is known about them or their identity past this. Unaffiliated Characters '''Naoko Honda – Naoko is a quiet boy in Hiroshi’s grade and also seems to be the object of Hiroshi’s affection. He doesn’t care much for school and seems to have an odd interest in Hiroshi, as he begins sitting with him at lunch for an unknown reason. Naoko loves video games, Sonic the Hedgehog in particular. He is also a big music fan, and can play acoustic guitar. “Giggling Spirit” – According to legend, the giggling spirit roams Kawa Forest, stealing the souls of those who enter. It is rumored that those who have gone into the forest have never come out. However, the spirit uses some kind of magic to take Hiroshi to the end of the forest when he gets lost inside. It seems that they are not a bad spirit at all and that they seem to have a strange interest in Hiroshi. External Links SparkleHime58's YouTube Channel Official My Tri-color Magic! Tumblr Category:Fanimes